1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to managing an environmental control system, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for managing efficiency for an environmental control system.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the earliest needs of man for comfort was heating and air conditioning. Heating was created when man learned to control fire. Air conditioning was obtained by living in caves. Since those early years, man has sought these comforts throughout the world, often at great expense.
Today we have reliable energy sources such as electricity, gas and fuel oil for powering heating and air conditioning, although the cost of those energy sources keeps rising. In addition, modern heating and air conditioning systems are designed to be highly reliable and will continue performing even when they require maintenance. As a result, these comforts are often taken for granted and may run inefficiently without that inefficiency being noticed by the user, thereby wasting costly energy. For example, heating and air conditioning systems occasionally require maintenance due to dirty filters, low refrigerant, lack of engine lubrication, etc. Running an air conditioner or heater in these conditions reduces efficiency and increases the likelihood of system failure, often at the most inopportune times when the system is most stressed.